On Monday, Omar and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.74 minutes, Emily agreed to time the runners. Omar sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 61.61 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 55.23 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Omar in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ashley was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ Ashley was 6.38 seconds faster than Omar.